Lost and Found
by Mischief-With-Sandra
Summary: "The life he had cherished so had just cracked beneath his feet...Loki set in motion a path much different than fate had planned."


Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the jumbled thoughts rattling around in my brain.

A/N: Hello lovely friends. This is my introduction into the writing world. I was given enough support and guidence by my wonderful friends Shipperwolf and Selenite to get me to try my hand at writing some fic. Without their support, this little drabble would not exist. Thank you to everyone at the PayHerAVisit comm on LJ. You are all EPIC. Enjoy...

* * *

><p>"There is a place in Asgard where a rainbow bridge bends, where a once brilliant glow of prisms are now full of jagged edge.<p>

There lies in wait a Gatekeeper in silence, patiently awaiting the day of this bridge's revival.

This mystical, magical bridge – is the place in Asgard, where their sidewalk ends."

Fate has different paths for us all. No one person has the same destiny. Sometimes we stray from those paths set before us, and fate has to step in to put us back on the right track. To lead us back home. The day that changed Fate's path for Loki was at his brother's coronation. As a child, Loki had always played harmless little antics on his closest family and friends. His tricks were his way of conveying to his Father he was not completely defenseless or weak of mind. He knew his power and strength would never match that of his brother, Thor, and Loki had accepted that. He was just happy to have a brother, a family – a place to call home. Then it was all ripped away from him in one heart-wrenching moment. Fond memories of his past are now littered with the lies his Father has told. There before him was the startling revelation of his true nature being brought to light; with the taunting echoes of 'why' lingering in distant corridors. The life he had cherished so had just cracked beneath his feet. Vowing to prove his worth, Loki set in motion a path much different than fate had planned.

And now, gazing at the remnants of a battered and broken bridge, there is an end. A family once so powerful and strong now teeters precariously between rebuilding a life together or permanently tearing it apart.

There had been a time where the only home that Loki had known was that of Asgard. If someone were to have told him that a new home lay destined before him, he would have laughed at the mere thought of such a notion. How many times had he taken the shimmering path of the Bifrost bridge? How many realms he had gone to with his brother in battle? In the many years of Loki's life until now, none of these paths led to Midgard. And now, none can be taken by anyone. A battle of anger, pain, and desperation caused this mighty bridge's destruction. And in its demise, a son of Odin falls as well. In the last moments of desperation, Loki breaks. Looking for acceptance of his actions - understanding and compassion, proving once and for all that he is a worthy son was now sharply denied. With that rejection, the hope that had welled up inside him as he looked to his Father – the only Father he had ever known, had vanished, lost forever.

As the bridge had been shattered into pieces, Loki had as well. And so he fell.

Now opening his eyes into what can only be described as a blaring white light, Loki finds himself gazing into the concerned, yet curious eyes of one Jane Foster. The woman who managed to change his brother during his banishment from home, but not a home he recognizes as such anymore. As his eyes adjust focusing on the women in front of him, something inside Loki shifts. In this dark - desolate place on Midgard, he knew, with every fiber of his being, he had been found. Found in ways he had yet to even discover. As whispering is heard off into the distance, an indescribable emotion overtakes his body while staring at the woman in front of him.

The bridge in Asgard may be just as lost and broken as he, but there are always new paths to be taken, second chances to rebuild what was once thought to be lost forever. Loki knows somehow that his path, his second chance; it begins here - with Jane.


End file.
